Haley Gets Some Mouth!
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: The sequel to my award winning Clay/Haley story is here and it doesn't feature Clay at all! Haley goes to the agency to see Clay and runs into Mouth. What happens next? I guess sex but you should read it just to be sure! Haley/Mouth Rated M for a reason!
1. Wanna see it?

_**Author Notes: I ain't going no damn where! I am the best in the world at writing OTH smut and no one is going to tell me different! You won't see any of the same ol' mess here! So get ready for 2012 or the year of That OTH ADDICTION!**_

_**Unless I get a job or something. LOL. **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**This story takes place after the 'Next Time Just Ask' and features a super horny Haley James Scott. How horny is she? Well, read the title.**_

_**Ok, I promise the Clay/Haley sequel is coming. Lol coming. Don't worry. I know what I am doing. Mostly. **_

_**Hope you like it and as always please review, heckle or send an insulting pm!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haley gets some Mouth! <strong>

**Chapter 1 – Wanna see it?**

Haley went to Clay's office with only one thing on her mind. What was that one thing? She was going to fuck him silly. She pulled into the parking garage of Clay's agency and shut her truck off. The young mother had been thinking about Clay's dick for so long that she thought was going to scream out his name the next time she and Nathan had sex. She had never cheated on Nathan but being with Clay was the most exciting thing she had done.

Well other than have sex with her best friend but that was a story for another time.

She stepped out of her truck and smoothed out the slinky black dress that was clinging to every curve on her body. Her high heels matched the color of her dress and her hair was down. Haley knew that she looked amazing. Just as she closed the door of her truck, she heard a familar voice say her name.

"Hey, Haley. Wow you look amazing!"

It was her second oldest friend in the world, Marvin McFadden. Why was he was here?

"Mouth, Hi! I had a meeting with Clay today. Thanks by the way." Haley said and gave him a hug. She was a little surprised at thick Mr. McFadden was. He had clearly been hitting the gym lately.

"You did? Well he just had to bail for an emergency contract meeting. I was supposed to do an interview with him about the agency." Marvin said as he pulled back from the embrace. Haley noticed that Marvin was actually checking her out as moved back from her. In all of these years of living in Tree Hill, Mouth was the only guy that never checked her out.

It made the disappointment of Clay not being there sting a little less. She smiled and looked him over. He had certainly filled out over the years and actually looked pretty good. And she was certainly horny enough from thinking about Clay that she could use some kind of release.

"Mouth, did you just check me out?" Haley asked.

"Me? No way... I just...umm...I..." Marvin stammered. He really had thought that Haley didn't notice him checking her out. But he couldn't help himself. The years since high school had been really kind to Haley. She didn't look like any mom he had ever seen. In fact, all of the women in his circle of friends were ridiculously hot. He would literally fuck anyone of them with if they gave him the slightest opening.

"It's ok if you were. We have been friends for years and it doesn't bother me." Haley said sweetly as she walked back to her truck.

"Oh...well then...yes I was checking you out." Marvin admitted as he blushed.

"Well since you were checking me out, how do I look?" Haley twirled around giving him a full view of her tight dress. When she finished her spin, she was facing Marvin once again and it looked like his head was going to pop.

"Amazing..." Marvin said as he covered his crotch by crossing his hands in front of it. She looked so damn hot and sexy in that dress. The dress just enhanced everything that made Haley look good. Her legs looked longer and her chest looked bigger. It was really a crime against humanity that only Nathan got to have sex with her. He would literally give his right nut to get with Haley James Scott. And to his surprise, watching her spin around had gotten him pretty hard.

"Is there something wrong with your pants?" Haley asked with a smile. She knew exactly what was going on and it made her feel even hornier. All she did was a little spin and Marvin looked like he was going to cum already.

"No...I just...umm..." Mouth mumbled and moved his hands away from his pants revealing what he had been trying to hide.

"What the fuck?" Haley whispered as she took a look at the area Mouth had been hiding. She could see it through his khaki shorts. Marvin McFadden had a huge cock. It was bigger than Nathan's for sure and probably bigger than Clay's. She quickly made eye contact with Mouth again but she kept looking down at his crotch. She could only imagine what it looked like when it wasn't trapped inside of his shorts.

This was it. Marvin saw the look on Haley's face when she saw his length and all he had to do was man up. He took a deep breath and tried to think of what to say in this moment. All he could come up with was something that he heard Felix say once.

"So do you wanna see my dick?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I know this pairing is the opposite of popular so I am not looking for a big response. <strong>_

_**But if I get just one review, I'll post the next part. **_

_**Actually I am going to post anyway but a review would be nice!**_


	2. A nudge is all you need

_**Author Notes: Welcome back to the show! I got waaaaay more than one review, I got 4! So here is another chapter of Haley Gets Some Mouth! **_

_**By the way, Kaya17tj, I can't say when the Claley is going to happen but it is coming. I won't let you down. And Sunshine it is always great to hear from you. And Pam, I know you are out there lurking in the crowd. Love you too. **_

_**Anyway, this story is dedicated to Lolo612. You lit the fuse. This is all your fault lol! **_

_**Hope you like it and as always please review, heckle or send an insulting pm!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Haley gets some Mouth!...<strong>_

_"What the fuck?" Haley whispered as she took a look at the area Mouth had been hiding. She could see it through his khaki shorts. Marvin McFadden had a huge cock. It was bigger than Nathan's for sure and probably bigger than Clay's. She quickly made eye contact with Mouth again but she kept looking down at his crotch. She could only imagine what it looked like when it wasn't trapped inside of his shorts. _

_This was it. Marvin saw the look on Haley's face when she saw his length and all he had to do was man up. He took a deep breath and tried to think of what to say in this moment. All he could come up with was something that he heard Felix say once. _

_"So do you wanna see my dick?"_

**And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Haley gets some Mouth!<strong>

**Chapter 2 – A nudge is all you need…**

Haley James Scott couldn't believe that Mouth had actually said that to her. Nobody ever actually says 'do you wanna see my dick' and thinks it's going to work. But standing there in the moment, there was something charming about the risk that Marvin took by saying that. And she was still pretty horny.

"Truthfully?" Haley asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah..." Marvin replied and held his breath. Perhaps he shouldn't have looked to Felix for inspiration.

"Get in the truck." Haley said. She climbed into the backseat of the truck and Marvin got in on the other side. They sat there silently for a moment. Just trying to absorb the situation they were. However, the sexual chemistry between them was surprising and awkward all at once. Haley took another deep breath and took another peek at the bulge between Marvin's legs. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Haley touched his thigh and smiled at him.

"Truthfully, I would love to see it..."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Nate?" Marvin asked. Two seconds after he asked the question, he wanted to take it back. It was like he was trying to sabotage this for himself. Fortunately, the question didn't break Haley's mood.

"I don't see Nathan anywhere. And we are old friends. It'll be like that time we played doctor in second grade. Remember that?" Haley knew that Marvin would need a bit of pushing because he was a good guy. Plus, it made her feel like she was seducing him.

"Are you sure that wasn't Lucas?" Marvin asked as he laughed nervously.

"No, Mouth it was you." Haley gave his leg another reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah...ok..." Marvin was still pretty nervous and yet very horny. He didn't quite understand how he ended up in the backseat with Haley and even though he had almost fucked things up twice, she was still here. Wearing a skimpy black dress and asking if she could see his dick. Haley gave his thigh a gentle squeeze and spoke.

"Don't keep me waiting now..."

Haley took her hand off his thigh and scooted back from him to give him some space. She focused on his hands and watched as they opened the top button of his shorts. Next, they unzipped his shorts. He lifted his hips up slightly so he could pull them down.

"Wow…"Then Haley saw it for the first time and it was seriously the biggest dick she had ever seen. It was long, thick and pale. It looked twice as big as it did when it was inside of his shorts. She couldn't believe that Marvin had been hiding this from all of the girls in Tree Hill. Well it was all hers now. Haley climbed onto the backseat so she was on all fours. She moved until her face was hovering over his crotch.

"Holy shit..." Marvin gasped as he watched Haley's face get closer to his dick. He felt his cock jump slightly as her cool breath hit it. He looked in the reflection on the car window and saw how amazing Haley's ass looked. He couldn't stop looking then he felt her lips wrap around his tip.

Marvin held onto the headrest of the backseat as each inch of his length slid into Haley's mouth. She got almost halfway down his length before she gagged on his dick.

"Oh god..." Marvin gasped as he watched Haley back off of his dick. She coughed a few times as she caught her breath and then she said something that Marvin thought he would never hear Haley say.

"C'mon, Mouth...make me suck that dick..."

Marvin put his hand on the back of the young mother's head and until he was back inside of her mouth again. Once she started bobbing her head up and down, he kept her from backing completely off of his cock when she went up. She would still occasionally gag on his length but she didn't resist him.

"This is so fuckin' awesome…"Marvin felt like he had won the lottery. He reached over with his free hand pulled her dress up until her ass showing in the window. Marvin quickly palmed her ass in his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Mhmm…"Haley moaned from feeling his hand on her backside and moaned again when he squeezed it again. His hands were so strong and she loved the way they felt on her. And his dick was giving her jaw quite the workout she could barely get him into her mouth. She had to keep it slick with her spit just to be able to suck it. Then she felt one of his fingers slip inside of her. Marvin's finger felt pretty good as he worked it in and out of her center. It made her want to make him feel as good as he was making her.

"Damn you are tight..." Marvin couldn't believe how tight Haley was. She was almost as tight as Millicent was when he had sex with her the first time. Her insides were so warm and wet. He could literally spend the rest of the day with his fingers buried inside of Haley. But he wanted more than that.

"I wanna fuck you…" Marvin groaned.

"I wanna let you…" Haley coughed as she paused for air. It was unbelievable. She had used her best tricks on Marvin's dick and she could tell that he wasn't even close to being done. This was definitely going to take awhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Haley be able to handle Mouth's monster? Will Mouth say something stupid? Will I keep asking questions? I have no idea!<strong>_

_**Remember kids, one review gets the next part posted. Actually I am going to post it regardless so stay tuned! **_


	3. Fucked silly

_**Author Notes: Here it folks the final chapter of the story. Hope you guys like it! The title of the chapter speaks for itself. LOL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Haley gets some Mouth!...<strong>_

"_I wanna fuck you…" Marvin groaned._

"_I wanna let you…" Haley coughed as she paused for air. It was unbelievable. She had used her best tricks on Marvin's dick and she could tell that he wasn't even close to being done. This was definitely going to take awhile. _

**And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Haley gets some Mouth! <strong>

**Final Chapter – Fucked Silly**

Marvin looked down at the beautiful ass that was in front of him. It was soft but firm and he couldn't wait to feel it against his waist. Haley had hiked her dress up around her waist and was bent over so her hands and knees were on the seat. Marvin rubbed himself back and forth across both of her cheeks. Her ass felt incredible against his dick. He did this a few times until Haley said

"Fuck me, Marvin..." Haley moaned and wiggled her ass in front of him.

Marvin placed his hand on the small of Haley's back and pushed her down until her ass was up a little higher. He grabbed his cock, giving it a few quick strokes, and placed his head at her opening. Mouth took a deep breath and began pushing himself into Haley's walls.

"Shit..." Haley grunted. The tip of his dick was so damn big. She felt like she was being entered for the first time. She gripped the seat tightly and gritted her teeth. It did feel good but it hurt a little bit. The young mother squeezed the seat even harder. He wasn't even all the way inside yet. His dick felt like it was 90 feet long or something.

"Almost there..." Marvin was taking his time sliding himself into Haley for two reasons. One, he wanted to make sure that Haley remember every inch of his dick.

The second reason was because of his size. When he had sex with Millie for the first time, she screamed so loud that he thought he was splitting her in two. But Haley wasn't making any sounds like that. She was just waiting for him to get all the way inside. He moved his waist forward and he was finally inside of her.

"There we go..."Mouth smiled as he watched Haley squirm around. She was trying everything she could of think to get used to him being inside of her.

"God...Marvin...it so fucking big..." Haley could barely focus on anything. All she could think about was the huge dick that was currently inside of her. He put his hands on her hips and started rocking himself in and out of her center.

"Fuck me..." Haley moaned. Her face mashed into the backseat so Marvin probably didn't hear anything she said. She was getting wetter from each time he went in and out of her. The feeling of his dick inside of her was fairly overwhelming. All she felt like doing was lying there and letting Mouth's thick cock pound her pussy until she couldn't take anymore. He was pretty much hitting her g-spot with each forward push. Her first orgasm came quickly and it rendered her a quivering mess.

"Oh god...I'm cumming again..." Haley held onto the door handle as the second orgasm hit her. It was even stronger than the first one. Her grip tightened on the handle as she rode out the feeling. She felt like she was going to pass out after that one. But Marvin just continued fucking her like it didn't even happen.

"I can do it again..." Marvin pulled himself out of Haley's center. She had slumped down fairly low on the seat. So he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back into the position.

"God...you are fuckin' incredible..." Haley moaned as she felt Marvin enter her again. The second time around was just a little less painful and felt even better. She was pretty worn out and Mouth still hadn't cum yet.

"I have wanted to fuck you for so long...I am gonna fuck you until you can't stand..." Marvin pushed himself all the way into Nathan's wife once again.

"Y-you already...fuck..." Haley couldn't even finish her thought because he was giving her another orgasm.

He couldn't fit his entire length inside of her. So when he did bottom out inside of her walls, it would illicit another squeal of delight from her. He didn't thunder his way in and out of her. He just kept his pace steady which seemed to be getting the job done. Although part of him really wanted to give Haley his usual stroke.

The car was actually starting to fog up a bit from the action taking place. Marvin looked down at Haley's ass again. There was a nice glisten to it now. It looked even better if that was possible. Once he saw how amazing her ass looked, he felt like he needed to give her everything he could. He hunched over her just a bit which allowed his cock to slide at a different angle. It would also make it easier to put some force behind his movements.

Haley was sure that she had done something to Mouth. She had to have pissed him off at some point over the course of their friendship and he was taking it out on her. He was now pounding himself into her pussy with such force that the truck was rocking.

"Pleeze cum for me...I can't take..." Haley whimpered.

Marvin could feel his orgasm starting and he wasn't going to last much longer. He picked up his pace and he actually managed to get himself all the way inside of Haley's pussy. When he did, Haley screamed the same way Millie did.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Haley shot up from the backseat when she left his entire cock fill her insides. She came again and it was the hardest and strongest orgasm she had ever felt.

"I'm fuckin' cumming!" Marvin shouted. Haley saying that was all encouragement that Marvin needed. He pulled himself out of Haley's pussy and fired his load all over her quivering ass.

Haley collapsed onto the back seat once again. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a jackhammer. She was completely exhausted and Marvin had only fucked her in one damn position. It was seriously the best fuck she had ever had.

"Damn..."Marvin fell back against the door and tried to catch his breath. He had fucked the wife of the captain of the basketball team. The 9th grader in him couldn't help but celebrate. He looked at the young mother and she had actually passed out. Marvin just sat there staring at her. Even when she was asleep and covered in his cum, Haley still looked sexy.

So he figured he would give her about 20 minutes before he woke her up for round 2.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now for some general stuff. <strong>_

_**I should have another story coming out this week. The pairing is another one that I have never seen on the site. Besides, do we really need another Naley story around here? Didn't think so. **_

_**Let's see other stuff…**_

_**I have another multi-part story in the works but I won't be posting it until I have a few more chapters done. **_

_**As far as Lucas vs. Haley 3, that should be starting in the New Year as well.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and I'll see you soon. **_


End file.
